Various techniques for teaching proper pitching mechanics to baseball players have been implemented over the years. Baseball players have read books, watched baseball footage and utilized different training devices to improve their skill. However, without receiving constructive feedback, the player can perpetuate bad pitching habits that may lead to injuries. Traditionally, pitching coaches have been employed to observe and critique a player's pitching ability and to provide feedback regarding the player's pitching form. A coach observes the pitcher and provides immediate feedback that the player could implement to reduce his or her risk of injury.
Video analysis has also been used for review of a baseball player's form. In a typical video analysis system, a baseball player's form and mechanics are recorded and subsequently are analyzed. Although video analysis has been an important tool in analyzing pitching mechanics, video analysis requires extensive review by an instructor and the feedback provided may be subjective depending on the angle of the camera and the experience of the instructor. Players also may not receive immediate feedback from an instructor who must spend significant time reviewing the video.
Optical detection systems have also been used to determine the body positioning of a baseball player during a pitch as well as the characteristics of a baseball in flight. These systems, however, are prone to render inaccurate readings due to interferences such as dust particles, insects, or other material that break up the line of sight between the optical beam and the baseball player or the ball.
Some systems currently in use require a player to wear additional pieces of clothing with sensors attached, such as vests or belts, in order to image the player's body motions. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,554. The additional pieces of clothing may act as an impediment to the player's motions by weighing down certain parts of the player's body and affect the athletic motion which results in inaccurate feedback.
Current training systems currently lack elements of interactivity and competition. A baseball player who uses these current systems may only receive feedback regarding his or her own performance. The player is unable to compare his or her performance to the performance of other players who use the system. Further, potential scouts or athletic recruiters interested in finding new talent do not have the ability to search these systems.